


Little Gifts

by thatkgrl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Elves, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Miracles, Mirkwood, Pregnancy, So Married, much fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatkgrl/pseuds/thatkgrl
Summary: After receiving some strange and unexpected news, Reader and Tauriel find themselves as the recipients of a pair of rather unusual gifts. Warning: A copious amount of fluff is contained within. Read at own risk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, melamin means 'my love', Balanant means 'Vala Gift' and Idhrenion means 'Wise Son' in Sindarin

Lately you had been feeling rather odd. You couldn’t put a finger on why though; the cause was a mystery to you. So when you started getting nauseous you decided to visit the healer. After all, you may have been an immortal, but you were an immortal human. Better safe than sorry, right?  
Entering the healer’s office, you were greeted by Illuviel, the head healer. “Greetings (y/n). What brings you here today?”  
“Greetings to you, Illuviel. I cannot for the life of me figure out why, but I have been feeling rather odd lately. I was wondering if you would give me a check-up just for peace of mind.”  
“Certainly, (y/n). What exactly has been happening?”  
“Well, for the last few days I have been feeling nauseous, dizzy and more tired than usual.”  
“Hmm, that is odd. Just let me get a few things, then I’ll be right with you.”  
After returning with the items, Illuviel got to work. Several minutes had passed when all of a sudden she let out a soft gasp.  
“What is it?” you enquired, wondering if it was bad news.  
Mumbling, she replied “I thought I would never have the pleasure of announcing this ever again whilst still dwelling in the lands of Arda.”  
“Have the pleasure of announcing what?” Guessing by her words this was good news, but you were still bloomin’ confused.  
Excitedly she took both your hands in hers and exclaimed “My dear (y/n), you are with child!”  
It was a good two minutes before you could answer her. You sat staring while Illuviel’s smile faltered and dissipated as she watched your face contort with the conflicting emotions of elation and confusion.  
“(Y/N), whatever is the matter? You have been sitting and staring a good two minutes now. Are you not happy with this news?” she asked, her voice a mixture of concern and confusion.  
“I am. It’s just…how is this even possible?”  
With a smirk on her face and in her voice she replied, “The same way it normally happens (y/n). When a mummy and daddy love each other very much…”  
You gave her an unimpressed glare as she snickered. “I mean to say I haven’t even, um, you know, with a male before.”  
Hah! That wiped that smirk off her pretty elven face. “You mean to say you are still a virgin?” she asked incredulously.  
In response to that question you made a little strangled sound in your throat as you struggled for the right words to say in reply, “No, that is to say I haven’t, ummm, well, oh gosh…how to explain”.  
Illuviel’s face took on a look of disbelief and slight horror as you explained the circumstances to her, your face as red as a tomato with embarrassment. This child was not the child of any man, dwarrow, hobbit or ellon, (or maia for that matter)—this was the child of you, a human woman, and an elleth.  
A very specific elleth—Tauriel. It was her turn to be utterly confused. This was physically impossible, and yet there was no denying the existence of the baby. After all, there was a lovely little baby bump as proof.  
Eventually, once she had regained her composure, she told you to go find Tauriel and tell her.  
“Before I go, may I ask if you know how far along this pregnancy is?”  
“Yes, of course. You are in your fifth week.”  
With that you left her office to find Tauriel, worry seeping into your mind as you thought about what to say to your wife and how she would react to this strange and unexpected news.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was late in the afternoon by the time you found Tauriel. You had decided to wait until you were both at home before announcing your news. You knew elves were especially sensitive to the moods of their spouses, so you were sure Tauriel could pick up on your apprehension. Yet that did not concern you. It was Tauriel’s passionate nature and her skill with a blade that had you concerned. There was only two ways this encounter could end; you just hoped she would remain calm and would believe you.  
After giving her your usual greeting, she couldn’t help but note your apprehensiveness.  
“(Y/N), what is wrong? I have never seen you look so worried. What has worried you so; I can feel your apprehension”.  
This was it—the moment of truth. “Tauriel, melamin, I have some news to tell you which, um, I wasn’t expecting to ever have to announce.” Tauriel’s attention was completely on you as you took a deep breath and proclaimed “I’m pregnant”.  
Tauriel’s face took on a look of pure shock. “How can that be? You have never been with a male, and we are both female.” So she didn’t doubt your fidelity—whew, dodged a bullet there.  
“I do not know. All I know is that we have been given this most unusual gift. For what purpose I cannot say, but I’m not complaining.”  
“I can sense that you are still feeling apprehensive, melamin.”  
“I can’t help but worry how others will treat our baby because of its technical fatherlessness.”  
With a fierce look in her eyes Tauriel replied, “They would not dare to hurt or speak against our little one if they have any sense in their heads”.  
Fondly you answered “I do not doubt for a moment that you would come to our little one’s rescue.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 10 months later you found yourself in labour. Illuviel and the other healers were with you, as was Tauriel of course. After several hours of labour a little girl was handed to you, but almost as soon as your newborn daughter was handed to you, much to your shock, you felt labour pangs again. The healer handed your daughter to Tauriel. Hang on! Two babies?! You weren’t expecting this.  
Eventually, after a few minutes of intense pushing you were handed a little boy.  
Once everything was over and the healers had left to give you and Tauriel some privacy, the all-important task of naming your new bundles of joy began.  
“Whatever shall we name them?” You asked.  
“Hmm, I had thought perhaps Balanant* was a good idea.”  
“Yes, a wonderful idea, but for which one?”  
“Our daughter perhaps?”  
“Sure! And….hmmm….how about Idhrenion** for our son?”  
“Perfect!”  
O yes, everything was perfect. You now had your own little family, which you once thought impossible. Nothing could get better than this. Nothing at all.


End file.
